Gears in the Deep Roads
} |supertitle = Collection |name = Gears in the Deep Roads |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = DAI Gears Banner.jpg |px = 270px |location = Deep Roads |rewards = 1400 Influence |qcat = Side |related = Rune-Warded Gate of Segrummar Sacrificial Gates of Segrummar |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - The Descent }} Gears in the Deep Roads is a collection from The Descent DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Background Shaper Valta says that she does not recognize the metal from which the gears are made of. She also asks the Inquisitor to give her any spare gears that they do not use to open the doors in order to study them later. Acquisition After you open the gate in the quest Rune-Warded Gate of Segrummar, you'll enter a room and fight some darkspawn. Exit that room, going forward, and then use the search tool. The first gear should show up on your map and/or screen. Collecting it will start the quest. Walkthrough Darkspawn Warrens # This is the gear that starts the quest. See Acquisition above. # From Gear 1, go straight down the steps and then turn left. It is a dead end. Use your search tool and the gear should pop up on your map and/or screen. It is located behind the third giant rock from the left. # From gear 2, turn around go straight until you are next to a pile of rubble. This pile of rubble is right across from a light source that is next to an exit. Use your search tool and the gear should be behind the pile of rubble. There is also some Rashvine next to it. # Located in the same room as 1-3. It is next to the light source that is to the right of the giant doorway with no door. If you've not completed the story, Valta will mention that this is the way to go in order to progress the main story quest. There is also a gear door that is right by this gear. Use your search tool to find it. # Follow the giant doorway mentioned in 3. If you've yet to reach this part before, you'll encounter two genlock alpha. This area is a little stone hall with a set of stairs and a door at the end. Before going through the door, turn your camera slightly to the right and use your search tool to see the gear on a ledge. There is a big rock to the left of the door that you can stand on. Stand on it and then jump onto the railing (if you jump over that is okay, just try not to fall off). Walk out to the gear, moving slowly to avoid falling. # Keep going forward and you'll enter a room with several fires in it that makes the room look orange. There is some tough darkspawn in this room, so be prepared if you have not been here before. Starting from the entrance to this room, turn right and go down a small set of steps. At the bottom of the steps, turn left down another set about half way. At the bottom of these steps there are two fires. Look at the fire on the right and use the search tool to see the gear in the fire. Jump onto the railing and walk down it carefully to successfully reach the fire and collect the gear. # To get this gear you must complete the expedition table mission Deep Roads Expeditions: Heidrun Thaig Upper Bridge, which costs 8 Power to complete. To acquire it, you must place a landmark at the end of darkspawn warriors, and Valta will inquire about the that lay before you. Go down the wooden bridge and take the left path. It will lead you to a ladder you need to go up. Go past a giant rock and then turn directly right. You'll pass another gear door and then turn right again. You'll be walking on a bit of road. Go straight down a little stretch of path and turn right when you are able. Use your search tool, the gear should be directly in front of you. # This also has the same requirements as gear 7. Starting from the gear door by gear 7: Return to the spot on the bridge where they split off and turn left (Do not go up the incline of the bridge, that is to the right) Keep going forward until you reach a set of stairs. Go down them and use the search tool. The gear is in front of the stairs on the left side, Ruins of Heidrun Thaig # Ignoring the elevator down, use the ledges past the elevator to start descending. Follow ledges around the wall to the opposite from where the lift is. The gear is on a balcony near two dwarven boxes. # North of where the elevator would have stopped, there's a gear. # Hugging the eastern wall, find a gear before crossing the nearby bridge. # There's a gear on the bridge. # Ignoring the next archway, drop down to the ledge east of the opening. The gear is on the ledge. # Following the path from the previous gear, you'll find this gear by the treasure site for the quest On Broken Knees. # Through the archway, you'll battle corpses. The gear is in the south-east corner of the chamber. # There's a gear past the northern Gate of Segrummar in this chamber. # South of the corpse-battle chamber, near some rashvine right after the second doorway, there's a ledge on the west side that'll lead you upwards to a gear. # Back in the corpse-battle chamber, there's a gear before you enter the western tunnel. # There's a gear in the western tunnel. # In the dead-end of the #11's tunnel with a number of deepstalkers. # Same as #12. # Same as #12. # Same as #12. # Follow the bridge north of the next major archway. At the end of the bridge is a gear. # See #16. Climb to right of the end of the bridge to find a gear and a Dwarven Mug. # Backtrack to the bridge's start; ignore the archway, and follow the ledge eastward. The gear is tucked underneath a rock on some tile. # Before entering the chamber in which you will or have battled two ogres and an Alpha emissary, the gear is found in a tunnel at the north-end of the map. It's the same location as the last entry for the Killing Me Softly quest. # Requires the Heidrun Thaig Lower Bridge operation to be completed. This gear is by a Gate of Segrummar. # Requires the Heidrun Thaig Central Bridge operation to be completed. At the foot of the ladder leading up to the landmark (easiest from the 3rd ladder platform), jump off onto the rock, and pick up the gear to the right. # Requires the Heidrun Thaig Upper Bridge operation to be completed. Walk down the left built bridge from the Darkspawn Warrens. Drop to the ledge below the eastern ladder, between ladder and torch. Jump down on the right side of the broken dwarven bridge. Follow the long path to the North around the wall (beware of the gaps), pass a Supply Cache and some loot, down to the next ledge, pass some Rashvine and more loot, walk on until you come to a horizontal piece of a broken dwarven bridge (there is another Supply Cache). The gear is on this piece of bridge. Forgotten Caverns # After having encountered the new Sha-Brytol enemies you'll come across a bridge with cretahl. Immediately to your right before crossing the bridge you'll find the gear. (And at the other end of the bridge you can find the first Chronicles of Forgotten Wars). #Shortly after finding the first of the Sha-Brytol lyrium-ingraved memories you'll enter a dark cavern. Straight ahead although slightly below you (you can pick it up though) there's another gear. # See #2, but then slightly to the right. # See #2, but slightly ahead - beware the bolters and earthshakers though. The gear is found below a small waterfall. # Slightly after #2 and #4 between 2 pillars. # Same cave as #2, but to the far left from #5 # Same as #2, few meters after #6 # Same as #2, to the far right of #7 # On your route after taking the detour because of the sabotaged bridge. Use Search to find it - it's slightly to the bottom left when walking down the 'ledge'. #Almost immediately after #9 - when you have descended the ledge, head straight left or use search to see the gear. # Enter the Bastion of the Pure and turn left immediately. Kill the Sha-Brytol in the first area and then the round cavern with several Cretahl, the Unlock Expedition marker and gear number two from Bastion of the Pure below. Head up the curving ramp to the intersection. Optionally, go straight to pick up Bastion of the Pure #3 below, return to the intersection and turn left. Otherwise, turn right at the intersection. Continue down the passage to find the gear on the ledge immediately ahead. # Head right along the ledge from gear 11 to find the final gear. Note that the last two are past the room with the Cretahl operation marker that Bastion of the Pure gears 2 and 3 below are found and which will count toward that collection ahead of completing this one. Bastion of the Pure # Located on a rock slab at the bottom of the hill north of The Bastion of the Pure checkpoint. # Behind two stalagmites near the Deep Roads Expeditions: Bastion of the Pure Cretahl Hunting operation marker. # Continuing up the stone ramp after picking up #2, head straight until you reach a ledge overlooking the Bastion of the Pure. The gear is on your right-hand side next to a torch and some small rocks. # After completing the Deep Roads Expeditions: Bastion of the Pure Bridge operation, walk down the small bridge, climb the ladders and the gear will be on the wall to the left past the three dwarven loot containers. # Continuing on from the previous gear, turn around, go past the ladder and the gear is located on a small ledge on the western side of the large rock pillar the bridge and ladder were built around. # After completing the Deep Roads Expeditions: Bastion of the Pure Excavation operation, locate the opening southwest of the stone bridge and up a ledge. Traverse the passageway and climb the ladder. Follow the path before you until you come to a large pillar with two dwarven loot containers. On the opposite side of the pillar, via a small ledge to your left, is where the gear is. # Return out the the same opening and go east down the hill to the right of the bridge. The gear is hidden behind stalagmites in the dead end. # Go back to the stone bridge and cross it. Then head straight into the semi-hidden alcove on the left. The gear is on a ledge on the right beneath a lyrium vein and before the archway into the first shrine. # Shortly after the shrine room with the Arcane horror, On the ledge after jumping down. #From the previous gear, jump down to the path and proceed south to the supply cache. Turn west, go uphill and the gear will be on the right. # Go back downhill and proceed west to find a gear in the stalagmites just north of the marker for The Buried Sea. # In the northwest corner of the last area, west of the marker and north of the small campsite, on a ledge next to the ocean. Rewards Completing the collections will give: * Darkspawn Warrens: 200 influence * Ruins of Heidrun Thaig: 500 influence * Forgotten Caverns: 350 influence * Bastion of the Pure: 350 influence There is no additional reward for completing the entire collection. Notes * This collection is listed under the header "Gates of Segrummar" in the Collections tab of the Journal. Gallery Descent-Gears-Collection.png Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition collections Category:The Descent quests